


push up on my body

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk And Horny, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, post-cup dance floor fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: “You’re drunk,” Michal says, his mouth close to Jakub’s ear so he can be heard over the music without screaming. Jakub nods and presses back against him.Michal’s arms wrap further around him, pulling Jakub in tighter. He moves his body in rhythm with Jakub’s, with the crowd around them.





	push up on my body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feikoi/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERE'S YOUR PORN.
> 
>  
> 
> beta by jarka, per usual. thanks for bearing with me while i'm being a porn gremlin.

Everything’s loud, everyone’s drunk, a little damp and pressed in too tight in the dimness of the club. Jakub isn’t a good dancer, but the music is loud and he’s had enough to drink that all he wants to do is move.

He’s by himself, as much as anyone in a club packed full of teammates and strangers can be. He’s got a beer bottle in one hand and he’s dancing - not alone, not really, not with this many people around. He doesn’t even bother opening his eyes when someone presses up against him from behind.

The odds are he knows the person, and they press full-body against him, hands coming to rest on his hips. He leans back into the touch.

“You’re drunk,” Michal says, his mouth close to Jakub’s ear so he can be heard over the music without screaming. Jakub nods and presses back against him.

Michal’s arms wrap further around him, pulling Jakub in tighter. He moves his body in rhythm with Jakub’s, with the crowd around them.

He slips a hand under the edge of Jakub’s t-shirt. It’s not subtle. Anyone could see them, anyone could know what they’re doing. His hand slides along the planes of Jakub’s abs, up to his chest, until Jakub’s t-shirt is rucked up around Michal’s wrist and elbow, his stomach exposed. Michal pinches one of Jakub’s nipples hard.

Jakub bites his lip so hard he tastes blood, and Michal doesn’t stop, rolling Jakub’s nipple between his fingers, digging his fingers into the muscle, massaging slowly. They’re in public, and people could see them, if they look. Everyone’s got their own thing going, their own drinks, their own dance partners.

Michal slips his fingers just into the top of Jakub’s jeans, his thumb rubbing across the coarse fuzz of hair just below Jakub’s navel. He moves his hand to roll the other nipple between his fingers, making Jakub grind his ass back against Michal’s cock. Michal is hard, pressed against him between two layers of denim. Michal won’t be able to get his hand farther into Jakub’s jeans, when all Jakub wants is for Michal’s hand to be on his half-hard dick.

“Come on,” Jakub says, not even sure that Michal hears it. He must, though, because he pulls his fingers out of the waist of Jakub’s jeans and slides his hand down farther, cupping his hand over Jakub’s cock, giving him a squeeze.

“Come with me,” Michal says to him after a few more seconds, one hand still on Jakub’s cock, the other still wound underneath his t-shirt. Then his hands are gone, and Jakub is standing there, a little breathless, wanting more.

He stands there, stunned, until Michal’s fingers wrap around his and tug him toward the dark corridor that houses the bathrooms. He pushes Jakub ahead of him into the bathroom, pushes Jakub into a stall and follows him in. It’s a good thing neither of them are claustrophobic, because a bathroom stall isn’t sized for two full grown hockey players.

Michal gets him pushed up against the side of the stall, gets his arms around Jakub to start unbuttoning his jeans.

“What are you going to do?” Jakub asks, overwhelmed, drunk, overstimulated. He leans his forehead against the cool metal of the stall divider and doesn’t even think about how gross it must be.

“I can’t fuck you,” Michal says. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

Jakub whines. He wasn’t asking, but maybe he was hoping. Michal’s pushing Jakub’s jeans and underwear down his hips anyway, just far enough that his dick is free and his ass is exposed. Michal has one hand on his cock, his thumb rubbing across the head. Jakub’s ears are ringing and he doesn’t much care what’s going on behind him, so long as Michal doesn’t stop touching him.

Michal’s not going to be able to fuck him, Jakub knows, because there’s no lube. Abstractly, he realizes that’s what it is, but that doesn’t stop him from rocking back against Michal’s cock, hot and damp when Michal starts to press it between thighs.

“Oh,” Jakub says, and instinctively pushes his hips backward. It’s not quite slick enough for Michal’s cock to slide easily between his thighs, using only Michal’s spit and Jakub’s sweat, and Jakub makes a frustrated little noise when Michal doesn’t move quite the way he wants.

“Shh,” Michal says, and pulls his cock back, which frustrates Jakub even more. When Michal starts to push against him again, it’s a little bit wetter, and Michal’s cock slides a little more easily.

Michal fucks him that way, Jakub’s face pressed against the metal of the stall, breathing hard, Michal’s hand on his cock and Michal’s cock between Jakub’s thighs. Michal’s weight does most of the work of keeping Jakub on his feet, pinned between Michal’s body and the stall as Michal fucks his thighs. They get slicker with Jakub’s sweat, with Michal’s pre-come. Michal’s face is pressed against the back of his neck, and it’s quiet enough in the bathroom that he can feel the soft grunts as Michal fucks him.

He doesn’t hear the “Jesus fucking Christ” of the only other person in the bathroom when he comes, moaning too loud for a public bathroom, come splattering onto the wall of the stall and the bottom edge of his shirt. Michal’s come is sloppy on Jakub’s thighs and his breath hot on the back of Jakub’s neck.

They stand there together, breathing hard, Michal’s arms still wrapped around Jakub’s body. Eventually, Michal pulls away, his cock making a squelching noise as he pulls it from between Jakub’s thighs.

“Gross,” Jakub says, and sits down on the toilet, reaching out for paper to clean the come off his legs. Michal laughs at him, and grabs more to wipe himself down.

“Clean off the wall,” he says, and tilts Jakub’s face up and kisses him once more, before pulling his jeans back into place and buttoning and zipping up. “I think there’s come on your shirt.”

“Fuck,” Jakub says, then laughs, breathless, wiping it off. Maybe he can wash it in the sink.

Michal laughs at him too as he leaves Jakub alone in the stall. Jakub is still scrubbing at his shirt when he hears Michal washing his hands, then leaving the bathroom.

He cleans off the wall and the floor and his t-shirt as best he can. Out in the club, he steals a jersey from someone and tugs it on, then gets himself another drink.

The sun’s coming up by the time they’re getting in the elevator to go up to catch a couple of hours of sleep. Jakub pushes his hotel room door open and Michal follows him in.

“You definitely have to take that off before I fuck you,” Michal says. Jakub throws himself across the bed, laughing.

“No,” Jakub says. “You don’t want to look at Batya’s name while you fuck me?”

“I only want to look at my own name if I’m fucking you with a jersey on,” Michal tells him, kneeling down on the bed beside him and leaning in to kiss him.

“Mm,” Jakub says, already half asleep just from having lain down, all his clothes still on.

“Would you do that for me?” Michal asks sleepily, curling up next to him and hooking an arm around Jakub’s waist.

“Anything you want,” Jakub tells him. Michal nuzzles at Jakub’s cheek, at his neck. Their feet are still hanging off the end of the bed, their shoes still on.

“Mm,” Michal says. “You didn’t take the jersey off.”

It doesn’t matter, because Jakub is already breathing deep, exhausted and asleep. It doesn’t matter, because Michal isn’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @notedgoon.


End file.
